


Super Dating

by CharlieShipsIt (KittyAug), Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/CharlieShipsIt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Angel is the city's top superhero. It's pretty great most of the time. Just too bad she can't get a date in her incognito life as Anna Milton! So she tries online dating instead. </p><p>She fights arch-criminals, like the near invincible Jewel Cat, just for fun. How bad could it be?</p><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Superhero AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Dating

Being a superhero sounds like a really great gig. And, most of the time it really is pretty great. Anna loves helping people, she loves saving the day, she likes the swanky parties even if she does have to go as the Golden Angel instead of Anna Milton, and she really likes the way little girls look up at her when she walks past in uniform. The flying, and the super-strength and the healing factor are all pretty cool too. But there are some parts of The Life that just aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.

Maintaining a secret identity, even as a self-employed artist and illustrator, can get really complicated. Talking to her family is difficult so she avoids it. Hell, the only living thing Anna really talks to honestly on a regular basis is her cat. Which is probably a bad idea when you know that her sidekick can genuinely talk to animals. But being a Super is full of bad ideas, so the risk of Miss Frisket the cat telling Dean a few of her more mundane secrets might be worth it. In general, being a superhero is really kinda, well, lonely. There are plenty of screaming crowds, but not much in the way of genuine human contact.

Somehow, and without telling even Miss Frisket, Anna has found herself signed up for OKCuipid. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. It’s even kind of fun. She likes answering the questions, and it’s not like she isn’t used to showing only a limited amount of herself. Just enough to sell people on the idea of Anna Milton, mild-mannered artist and definitely not a secret superhero. She adds RedCopic84 to her list of pseudonyms and dives right in.

She laughs aloud when she gets to the question “What would you do if your partner asked you to dress up as Golden Angel and the Jewel Cat” - she chooses ‘d) get them to sign a confidentiality waiver first’ - laughing most at the idea of anyone wanting to pretend to be herself and her nemesis in the bedroom. Or at all.

The whole online dating thing is almost a joke. A silly idea, like buying a lottery ticket. A chance. Half the fun was in playing. She didn’t really expect anything to come of it.

Well, that was before she met Bauhaus79.

It started with a joking message about the fact that their high match rating must be because they are the only two women on the site without a dozen high quality pictures up. They both have pictures of their pets, flowers and jewelry, instead of putting their faces on the internet. They are also each other’s highest matches in the local area by a country mile. When they start really chatting, Anna starts to wonder if maybe there really is something to that matching algorithm after all.

It’s not just that they have stuff in common, which they do. It’s that they click, they get on in a way that she didn’t know you could predict like that. Bauhaus, whose real name turns out to be Bela, isn’t pushy about information the way so many people are these days. She doesn’t ask the sort of probing ‘get-to-know-you’ questions that Anna always has to put off. She doesn’t take the conversation down those dangerous alleyways that might reveal things Anna can’t reveal. They both think the Super Press is ridiculous, because really who cares where Golden Angel gets her nails done. And, Bela points out, isn’t the risk of revealing a secret identity worse than already invasive paparazzi shots of openly known celebrities? Neither of them like the gossip rags in general, which is nice. And Bela knows a lot about food, and wine. Which Anna doesn’t but has always wanted to. Bela likes fine art but cannot draw or paint to save herself, and she loves hearing Anna’s opinions on the matter. They just, click. It's so normal that it's nice.

So, yes, Anna’s nervous. Probably more nervous than a fricking superhero has any right to be. She walks all the way there, like a normal person. And she only listened in to the Police Band twice. But she doesn’t feel normal. Sometimes her civvies feel more like a mask than her uniform ever does. So she fidgets and wishes she had her sketch book.

She’s waiting in a corner booth and one of those fancy independent bohemian cafes because Bela said she can’t do Starbucks. It’s a nice place. Not too far from Anna’s house, but far enough away that she doesn’t feel exposed. Well, no more exposed than she always does in a fluffy sweater and jeans.

“Anna?” a sweetly English voice asks her.

Anna looks up, sudden and a little frightened and- oh.

Bela is beautiful. Like grace and love and spring rain all come to life. She makes Anna feel small and real in a way normal people don’t, usually. She’s so… so perfect. Perfectly put together. Perfectly formed. Grey-green eyes shining when Anna takes a few extra moments to respond.

“Oh, gosh,” Anna stumbles into conversation at last. “Yes! Bela? Hi. Please, sit.”

“Sure thing, Red.”

The way Bela smirks at her is oddly familiar and it makes her heart jump. She had been prepared for Bela to be good looking. She’d told her about how her looks had sometimes felt like a curse rather than a blessing, even if they did get her here she is in the art and auction world. But- wow. Just, wow.

A dark lace dress clings to Bela’s curves in all the right ways, her lipstick makes her lips shine, and her hair is artfully gathered in a clip on her head. It just works. Anna’s mouth has gone dry and her words, never her best power have abandoned her.

Bela giggles.

“Sorry,” Bela says and Anna blinks at her in surprise. What’s she sorry for?

“Why?”

“Well, I’m normally far more suave, for a start.”

Anna thinks she might melt, and she really does have to be careful not to start floating on the spot. This girl might be perfect.

* * *

 

Six months later and Anna still can’t get over how well the whole online dating thing turned out. Bela is amazing. She’s strong, and independent, and sexy as anything. She smells like satin sheets and coffee and cherry shampoo, and everything Anna could get used to in the mornings - if only Anna got to have those kind of mornings.

But unlike every other girl in love with her dream girl, Anna can’t ask her to move in. She can barely ask her to stay the night without risking her entire identity. Not to mention Bela’s safety.

“Tell her!” Dean demands for the sixteenth time. “If this chick is as awesome as you say she is, just freaking tell her.”

She didn't even say anything about it this time. He can just tell from the moping. That's kinda pathetic really.

“You don’t understand,” Anna says, maybe whines. Yeah, alright, she whined. Anna sighs and Dean lowers his binoculars for the sole purpose of glaring at her.

“You don’t!” she argues. “Your boy is one of us, it’s not the same. It’s a real big deal for civvies.”

“First, the Hellblazer isn’t my ‘boy’ and second, you have no idea what you’re talking about Angel. Just frigging tell her.”

“Can we save the Talbot Diamonds first, or do you want me to fly right over to my girlfriend’s 25th floor apartment and scare her to death right now?”

He thinks about it. “Fine, diamonds first. Then telling her.”

“Thanks,” Anna deadpans back. At least he gets back to watching the museum for any signs of action. Not to mention off her back for five blissful minutes.

* * *

 

“Bela!”

“Anna?”

It’s the first time Anna has seen the Jewel Cat since they started sleeping together, and well, let us just say all that latex doesn’t leave an awful lot to the imagination if you know what you’re looking for.

Dean actually falls off his rafter he’s laughing so much.

“Can I shoot him?” Bela asks, and Anna’s only mostly grateful that she asked and didn’t just do it.

“Maybe,” Anna says, glaring at her treacherous sidekick.

“Hey!” Dean says, hands held up in surrender but words not giving in. “I’m not the one dating my own arch-nemesis!”

Bela scrunches her nose up adorably. “You sort of are, actually.”

“What?”

“Long story,” Bela says waving the whole thing off and turning back to Anna. “You’re a bloody superhero! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re a supervillain, why didn’t _you_ tell _me_!”

“Well, what I do is illegal, for a start,” Bela says, far too reasonably considering the situation.

“She’s got a point,” Dean adds, still very unhelpfully.

“Shut up,” Anna and Bela say in unison, eyes still locked on each other.

“Jeeze, fine. Just don’t kill each other, okay. I hate talking to the press.”

“I don’t kill people,” Anna says, only a little haughtily.

“Neither do I!” Bela snaps.

“You shot his brother in the arm last month!” Anna tosses back, with a pointed gesture in Dean’s direction.

“In the shoulder, it was through-and-through, right Hunter?”

“Um, yeah?” Dean replies, obviously still not sure if he’s allowed to talk and really not sure about siding with the supervillain again.

“I can’t believe this,” Anna says. It was meant to be angry but it comes out sad.

“Don’t be like that, Red. I’ll put ‘em back. I don’t need them now anyway.”

“What, why not?”

“Well, I can’t propose to my superhero girlfriend with a lump of stolen property now, can I?”

“What?”

Bela shrugs, and blushes. Anna’s certain she sees an actual blush under the gem encrusted mask.

“They’re my diamonds anyway,” Bela admits, and Anna’s certain that Bela is only admitting this secondary omission to distract her.

“Propose?” Anna repeats.

“Propose.” Bela agrees.

“Are you… do you still…?”

“Yeah, I’m a sucker like that, Red.” She puts the glimmering stone back on its stand and takes a half step toward Anna. “And anyway, my cat likes your cat. How could I say no to that?”

Anna takes a breath, not sure how to respond to all this new information.

“Um, ladies?” Dean says, interrupting the moment.

“What?” they both bite back.

“I hate to interrupt, but we’ve kind of got half the cops in the city incoming. Maybe you wanna take this to the roof? Or the moon? Or wherever it is you high-fliers go for a little late-night Casa Erotica action?”

They both roll their eyes, but he does have a point. This is not the best place to have this conversation. Or any conversation.

Anna grabs Bela’s gloved hand, and she lets her which feels like a win in itself. Then they’re off. First they run, then Anna spins, wrapping Bela in her arms and jumps. Flying out of the museum building and up into the star lit sky.

“Wow,” Bela breathes as Anna hugs her closer. Bela can’t fly, unless she’s been keeping that a secret too, even if she does have six times Anna’s healing factor.

“You should have at least told me about your healing factor,” Anna whispers over the rushing wind.

“What, why?”

“Super-strength, remember?”

“Oooh,” Bela smiles, like lust and moonlight. “Oh, this going to be fun, isn’t it Red?”

“I hope so.”

Anna kisses Bela, half a mile above the city they once fought over. The Golden Angel and the Jewel Cat, there's probably fanfiction about this. It’s kinda perfect. It’s mostly true. They’ll figure out the rest as they go.

 


End file.
